The 24 year secret
by Jesscawabbit
Summary: So I sucks at secrets! But I hope you all with read it !
1. Chapter 1

With the day miles and the gang have had needed to all take turns watching guard... After pissing off the patriots in wiloughby . They needed to keep watch and make sure they were okay . Miles usually kept watch but there were time miles would let charlie. That kid sure wasn't the same poor defenseless girl who went to go find him in Chicago ; right when the republic took Danny. He trusted chair to keep guard. But that night miles felt like he had to keep watch.

For about a good four hours nothing happened , miles was starting to yawn when he heard someone walking .. Hearing grass crumple on the ground. He quietly grabbed his sword then heard a girl trip and cussed. Hearing that it was a girl . Made him not worry as much.  
" who's there" miles said

The girl continued walking and was finally visible . Miles could only see her shadow . The girl didn't know who exactly it was and grabbed her sword and ran charging toward him. Miles immediately blocked her moves but somehow some way this girl was able to knock him on his ass...the girl laughed and put her sword away... She extended her arm to help him up and says," I mean no harm... I'm only passing throughhhh" looking at mile clearly the girl knew exactly who it was..

Miles hearing the girl talk and finally seeing her face... He knew exactly who she was...

"What are you doing here lyla?"

With a stern pissed off voice Lyla says,"like I said before passing through. I'll be on my way. "

" your mother swore I would never have to see you again."

Lyla looks at him in disgust ." Not that it's any of your business ... She died when I was 5 ..."

" what?" Miles couldn't believe it." Why did anybody tell me?"

" it doesn't matter, look I'm sorry for trespassing , take care"

Lyla started walking when miles started saying ," where do you thinking your going we've got a lot to talks about "

Lyla started raising her voice ," NO WE DONT !"

Miles: " KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN YOULL WAKE "

" miles?" (miles hears Charlie's voice.)

Miles :" the others ... Damn it!"

Charlie looks at the girl and notices she interrupted a private conversation.

" what's going on miles? Who's this?"

" go back inside charlie"miles sort of pleading

" no tell me who this is and I'll go back inside."charlie curious .

Lyla was pretty annoyed with everything she didn't have a problem telling this girl off.

" kid, be a good little girl and do what your old man says and go back inside."

Charlie: screw you lady!

( hearing charlie yell woke the others , bass, Connor and Rachel all went outside.)

Miles: charlie!

Lyla: your not really my type.. I'm not into butch women.

( that pissed off charlie so much enough to cause her to charge at this lady who she didn't even know . Miles quickly grabbed charlie saving her from getting her ass knocked to the ground.)

Miles: charlie DONT!

( he pushes charlie toward the building where they've been staying .)

Miles: Go back inside now !

Rachel: who's this miles?

( miles was thinking on what to say when lyla interrupted .)

Lyla: no on important ... Look I'm sorry I bothered y'all, tell that charlie girl in sorry, I'm gonna be leaving now .

( Rachel looks at miles and can tell that the girl who wandered in there camp ground was important. Bass looks at the girl and can't help but notice that she reminds him of someone from miles past. The girls attitude also reminded him of miles to. Right at that second Bass realized who she was.)

Bass: HOLY-SHIT!

( hearing bass cuss made Lyla stop in her tracks .)

( miles automatically knew that bass knew exactly who she is.)

( Bass looks straight at miles and says.)

Bass : Right after basic and Emma ?

Miles:... Yeah.

Bass: and you told No one?

Miles : No, didnt know until after we first got stationed after that it was to late.

Bass: did you find out for sure ?

Miles: yeah

Bass: wow , at least I'm not the only one .

Miles: your are thee only one . I knew about mine ... You didn't know about yours.

( charlie , Rachel and Connor had no clue what miles and Bass where talking about . Rachel spoke up .)

Rachel: can someone tell me what's going on?

(Layla rolled her eyes )

Lyla: what going on is, the curly haired guy is just finding out that I'm this (points to miles ) Assholes biological daughter ...

Rachel,charlie ,and Connor : WHAT?!

( Bass understood Rachel and Charlie's shock , but he didn't understand why Connor was so shocked.)

( Rachel walked I've to miles and stood right in front of him .)

Rachel : miles, tell me she's lying

Lyla: I wish I was lying ...

Rachel: (looks at lyla) no ones talking to you ... Now shut up little girl.

Lyla: ( walks to Rachel and punches he right one the face.) don't you ever talk to me like that... Ever !

( bass smiles.)

Bass: wow talk about a miles jr.

( miles helps Rachel up and says to bass.)

Miles : ur not Helping ! ( he points to Lyla) go stand over there... NOW!

( Lyla puts her hands up and walks over by a tree, that miles pointed to .)

( miles tells Connor to watch Lyla.)

Miles : please go and watch her .

( Connor nods and walks over to her .)

(Miles looks over at Rachel rubbing her eye .

Rachel: is she telling the truth?...( they both took a moment .) is she ur daughter.

Miles:... Yeah ...


	2. Chapter 2

Miles:Can't you tell by the attitude she has .

Rachel: I'm serious miles. Miles: ( he pause for a moment) yes...she's my kid Rachel: why didn't you tell anybody?

Miles: because it happened along time ago. I had met her mother for like 10 minutes . Then I left . I went to basic and found out there she was pregnant . I didn't really know if it was mine so I called up a lawyer for an official DNA test once the kid was born... Her mother agreed and once she was born. We did the DNA test and it came back positive... I am this girl father . Once I found out i kept sending checks every month... Till I received a letter asking , practically pleading to leave her alone and that checks were no longer necessary . She sent me pictures of my kids since she was born till about 5 months . She wrote it's be best if I just forget the whole thing because the chances of me seeing her again were slim .

(Rachel just stood there quiet, then said something .looking over miles daughter .)

Rachel: how old is she ?

Miles : she's two years older then charlie ( all Rachel could think of was getting to know this niece she just found out she had .)

Rachel: she should stay with us...

Miles: what?

Rachel: she should stay with us

Miles: why?

Rachel: because she's your daughter... We need to get to know her .

Miles: you heard her , she's passing through

Rachel : miles, you and I both know if she walks away right now ... She'll never come back .

(Rachel looked at Lyla then back to miles.) go and ask her to stay . ( Connor walking Lyla to the tree ... The group stares at them then look away. Connor decides to talk to her.)

* * *

( Connor whispers back to her.)

Connor: where have you been?!

Lyla: what do you mean?

Connor: I mean where have you been.. Last time I was in Mexico, Chris pays a visit looking for you . He said you went missing 6 months ago trying to look for Nakoa ... I've been out of Mexico for three months ... You've been gone for 9 months ... Where the hell have you been?

Lyla: I can't tell you. You'll tell them and they'll kill me.

Connor: Ly, After all we've been through you don't trust me?

( Lyla did trust him enough to tell him.)

Lyla: I was with the patriots...I was looking for Nakoa . But they captured me late one night ... And now I finally escaped .

Connor (turned and faced her ) can I check...

( Lyla knew what she was talking about and nodded.)

( Connor checked her right bottom eye lid and saw her numbers.)

Connor: damn it ...

Lyla: there gonna kill me aren't they?

Connor : I'm not gonna let that happen.. I'm gonna get you out of here but you need to promise me something ...

Lyla: what?

Connor: promise , you'll go straight to Nakoa.

Lyla: I swear... That's where I was headed till I bumped into miles.

Connor: is he really your dad .

Lyla: unfortunately yeah .

Lyla: are you gonna tell them where I've been for the last 9 months ?

Connor: no they don't need to know About anything, not even about Nakoa

( right after Connor finished the sentence miles joined them.)

Miles: you can go Connor thanks.

( Connor nodded them took off .)

Miles: You look tired. You should get some sleep.

Lyla: I'm fine

Miles: you look so tired you should stay for a week.

(Lyla knew he was trying to ask her.)

Lyla: is this you asking me to stay?

Miles : yeah

Lyla: you suck at it.

Miles: Rachel wants you to stay... She wants us to get to know you.

Lyla : no thanks I'll pass.

Miles: your gonna make me say it.. Aren't you?

Lyla : you can say what ever you want . The answers still no .

Miles: please . Just one week then you can go. I won't stop you .

Lyla: why is it so important on me staying.

Miles: she wants you and charlie to get to know each other , seeing as y'all are cousins.

Lyla: I could care less about the women in your life. Your not my father. Your nothing but a damn sperm donor.

Miles: I'm a crappy person for a dad I get that. But were here now... And the fact that Rachel knows who you are she's now gonna let this go

Lyla: if i do this... Promise You'll let me go and promise to not try and find me

Miles: if you stay the whole week and your attitude is fairly decent then yeah I promise .

Lyla: okay...

_**Hey guys so please review! It might be crappy but oh well!**_


End file.
